Tu color Desde el punto de vista de Deidara
by Majo Walles
Summary: : Con un hijo de seis años, Deidara se da cuenta de que puede contar para todo con Itachi. Era capaz de poner su vida y la de su hijo en sus manos. Pero… ¿Y si el pasado vuelve a ellos? Reto:Una piedra en mi camino. Hematite.


**Tu color (Desde el punto de vista de Deidara)**

**Resumen:** Con un hijo de seis años, Deidara se da cuenta de que puede contar para todo con Itachi. Era capaz de poner su vida y la de su hijo en sus manos. Pero… ¿Y si el pasado vuelve a ellos?

Secuela de Ametrino

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje:** Deidara, Itachi Uchiha

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg= embarazo masculino.

**Desafío: **Una piedra en mi camino. Hematite.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

0º0º0

— ¡Papi! —Sólo escuché el grito de mi hijo cuando un escuadrón de ninjas nos rodearon.

—Deidara —la voz de uno de los ninjas, escondido tas una mascara de cerámica, me hizo estremecer.

Hace años que sólo Itachi me llamaba con ese nombre.

—No sé que buscan, pero me confunden —les dije, escondiendo el rostro de Ametrino, mi hijo de seis años, en mi cuello, no quería que él fuera testigo de cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar aquí.

—No nos engañas. Eres el ninja Deidara, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki.

—Mi nombre es Midori y soy campesino. Me confunden —tenía que hacer algo para que no siguiéramos con esto.

—No es necesario que mientas. Recuerdo muy bien tu rostro —dijo una de las personas que estaba hasta atrás. No alcanzaba a verlo, por lo menos no hasta que empezaron a abrirle paso.

Frente a mí se encontraba el jinjuriki de las nueve colas. Ataviado con un largo abrigo de color blanco con llamas rojas en la base.

—Insisto, no sé a que se refieren.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Esto no podía estar pasándonos, no cuando Itachi no estaba en el pueblo.

Desde uno de los arboles que estaba cerca de nosotros, estaba parado "mi cuñado". Sasuke estaba a unos pasos, viéndonos con su maldito Sharingan dando vuelta.

—Nos están confundiendo —volví a insistir.

—Papi —sollozó mi niño entre mis brazos. Llamando la atención de los dos hombres parados frente a nosotros.

—Por favor, están asustando a mi hijo.

—Entonces nos tendrás que acompañar. Deja a ese niño con su madre y ven con nosotros. No lo buscamos a él.

—No tenemos a nadie más con nosotros —dije apresurado. No podía dejar a mi bebé solo.

—Entonces nos acompañaran ambos —dijo el jijjuriki, mirándonos fríamente. Nunca podría haber imaginado que este hombre tuviera tal expresión —. Desde este minuto quedas detenido por el atentado contra el Kasekage de Suna, aldea amiga de Konoha y por ende una afrenta personal.

No. Por favor, después de tantos años, esto no podía estar pasando.

Mi hijo estaba acurrucado en mi pecho, mientras dormía sin ser muy consiente de todo lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor.

Llevábamos seis horas encerrados en este lugar. Un maldito cuarto de cuatro por cuatro que no tenía ventanas y una puerta de madera y metal nos impedía salir. Por lo menos tenía una cama y mi niño podía estar cómodo por el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí.

De repente sentí que abrían la puerta de la celda y por ella aparecía Sasuke Uchiha. Nos miró y luego le hiso señas a nuestro carcelero para que nos dejara solos. No me moví en ningún momento. No quería incomodar el sueño de Ame-chan.

—Quiero que me digas en este minuto en donde esta mi hermano. Y no trates de ocultar tu identidad por más tiempo, por que nadie te creerá.

No quise decir nada. A estas alturas, todo era realmente inevitable.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? No han sabido de nosotros desde hace años ¿Es muy difícil el que nos dejen en paz? ¿Qué no nos busquen y nos dejen vivir alejados de todo esto?

—Mi hermano tiene que pagar —me dijo con frialdad.

—No permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima —declaré con furia —. Si es por mí, tú nunca lo encontraras.

—No te importa tu suerte —dijo mirándome, pero luego su vista se posó en mi bebé, que seguía dormido en mi regazo —, pero que pasa con tu hijo.

—A él no lo involucrarás en esto —dije con seriedad.

— ¿Qué te dice a ti que no lo haré?

—Sé que tienes una familia, y que también tienes dos hijas. Sé que no serías capaz de tocar a Ametrino por que es un inocente y sabes perfectamente que es así.

—No me creo esa postura de santo que querías adoptar cuando llegamos por ti.

—No busco ser un santo, pero hace años que nos alejamos de todo mal.

— ¿Por qué? —Me preguntó sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a nosotros.

—No hablaré contigo —le dije firme, y luego sentí que Ame se removía entre mis brazos. Abrió sus ojitos y miró a Sasuke.

— ¿Papá?

Pude notar como el hombre frente a mi se ponía de pie al descubrir inmediatamente lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo negar el parecido? Por lo menos a los ojos infantiles.

—Imposible.

—Es tu sobrino —le dije notando su mirada perturbada —. Él es la razón principal por la que nos alejamos. Queríamos una vida en paz. Lejos de todo y de todos. Nadie sabe que fuimos ninjas y menos nuestros nombres. Para la aldea en que vivimos sólo somos una pareja que tiene un hijo. Para ellos soy Midori. Itachi, tu hermano, es Kiratzu. Sólo nuestro hijo sabe nuestros nombres y es por que no sale de casa ni tiene contacto con nadie. No lo pondremos en peligro y para es necesario que sepan de nosotros lo menos posible.

—Pero aun así tienen que pagar.

—Éramos unos niños. Estábamos influenciados por otros que nos ocupaban como sus armas. Tú mismo pasaste por eso. No nos juzgues.

—Itachi mató a mucha gente.

—Cállate —le exigí y cubrí los oídos de Ame que no apartaba su mirada de la del hombre que estaba parado al frente —. Mi hijo conoce muchas palabras y sus significados. El pasado de Itachi es eso. El pasado.

—No puede quedar inmune.

—Basta —dijo una voz desde la entrada y vi al Hokage acercarse a nosotros. Pero lo que vi me dejó con la respiración atorada en la garganta.

— ¿De donde lo sacaste? —Le dije apuntando a su mano.

Naruto, el jinchuriki, sostuvo en alto el collar que me había dejado sin aliento. Era el mismo que tenía colgando de mi cuello, pero con una piedra diferente.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Esa cadena es de Itachi —dije sin apartar la mirada de aquella oscura piedra que me llamó la atención hace años.

Estábamos de paseo, en aquel entonces. Iba a celebrarse un festival de fuegos artificiales en el pueblo en el que vivíamos y Ame quería verlos desde la colina. Había una gran feria y juegos para los niños. Mucha gente pasaba alrededor nuestro y parecía que nadie nos ponía atención. Todos pendientes de sus cosas y yo de mi hijo que no paraba de jalarme de un lado al otro para acercarse más y más a los juegos.

—Déjamelo —me dijo Itachi, agachándose para sostenerlo en brazo y cercarse con él hasta los juegos.

Me quedé a unos metros, viendo como mi bebé sonreía ante las botellas que caían al ser botadas por pelotas de fieltro.

Fue cuando un puesto llamó mi atención. Era un puesto pequeño, con algunas joyas y que nadie tomaba en cuenta. Una anciana lo atendía, mientras bebía té y se abanicaba.

—Buenas noches —me dijo con una sonrisa y yo le respondí el saludo.

Me fije en sus joyas, para nada llamativas como las de los demás puestos. Simples, pero hermosas.

—Son bellas —dije admirándolas y ella me sonrió. Se puso de pie, con algo de dificultad, y me extendió un collar con una piedra oscura. La miré sin entenderla.

—El collar que tienes en el cuello —me dijo apuntando con su huesudo dedo —. Lo fabriqué hace unos años para tu esposo.

La declaración me dejó impactado.

—El collar con Ametrino —dije sacándolo de su escondite bajo mi yukata y sacándomelo, por primera vez desde que Itachi me lo regaló. Lo comparé con el que me extendió la anciana y me di cuenta de que eran iguales.

—La piedra de este es una Hematite. Una piedra oscura como la mirada de tu esposo.

La miré nuevamente y asentí. Todo en Itachi era oscuro. Pero yo conocía más allá de ese tono. Podía ver sus diferentes matices. Para mí, él era mas que negro… era sobriedad, elegancia, pación… todo en su justa medida.

—La hizo para él —dije colocándome mi dije nuevamente.

—Lo hice… me inspiró.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? —Le pregunté esperando poder hacerme de la joya de manera honesta, como lo habíamos venido haciendo desde que llegamos.

—Una sonrisa de tu familia —me dijo al tiempo en que se volteaba y volvía a sentarse de rodilla a beber su tasa de té, como si la conversación que tuvimos recién nunca hubiera pasado.

—No comprendo…

—Nunca podrías pagar su valor. Es un obsequio.

Me alejé del puesto, dudando de la veracidad y cordura de la anciana, y me acerqué a Itachi que venía caminando con Ame y un oso de felpa bajo el brazo.

Cuando estuvimos ubicados para ver el espectáculo pirotécnico, estiré mi mano y le pasé a Itachi el collar. Me miró de manera extraña y luego lo hizo. Miró el collar y luego me sonrió. Una sonrisa limpia, dejándolo ver por completo.

La anciana tenía razón. El valor que le puso a la joya era inalcanzable para mí, en esta vida y en las que vendrían, por que al ver como mi hijo jugaba con la cadena que ahora colgaba del cuello de Itachi y se divertía moviendo la piedra de un lugar al otro, viendo como los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en ella, me demostró que esta piedra era realmente invaluable.

Ahora la veía en manos de ese extraño, que no notaba el valor que tenía para nosotros.

—Me la entregó su dueño y me dijo que te la entregara.

— ¿Qué le hicieron? —Pregunté temiendo lo peor.

—Por ahora nada, pero será juzgado —me dijo entregándome la cadena —. Dijo que era importante ara ti.

—Él es importante para mí —dije apretando entre mis manos la piedra — ¿Qué van a hacerle? ¿Qué nos harán a nosotros?

—Realmente no lo sé —dijo el líder de la aldea y tanto Sasuke como yo nos quedamos mudos —. Eres el esposo de mi cuñado —dijo negando con la cabeza, y recordé cuando yo mismo hice esa asociación con Sasuke —. no podría hacerle daño a mi sobrino… a ningún niño.

—El niño no tiene culpa —dijo Sasuke, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer —, pero ellos…

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo el rubio cansado, mientras se sentaba en la silla que había botado Sasuke al levantarse cuando mi hijo lo confundió con su padre —. Lo único que me queda es esperar y escuchar el veredicto de la junta de la aldea.

—Eso es injusto —dije desesperado —. Esos mismos tipos son los que convencieron a Itachi de hacer lo que hiso, y ahora lo juzgaran para lavarse las manos completamente.

—Eso es…

—Lo sé —dijo el rubio, dejándonos nuevamente sorprendidos —. Mientras ustedes hablaban aquí, yo tenía mi propia reunión con "mi cuñadito" —dijo con desprecio —. Puso mucho énfasis en su declaración y pidió clemencia por la vida de su esposo e hijo.

—No pretendíamos dañar al niño, aun sabiendo que era su hijo —le dijo Sasuke.

—También se lo dije y eso pareció aliviarlo un poco —luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida —. Sólo me queda devolverte a tu pueblo, Midori. Y mis disculpas por haberte confundido, y el mal rato que hicimos vivir a tu hijo.

No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Me dejaban libre. Libre pero sin Itachi. Y no sabía si eso era mejor o peor que seguir allí encerrado.

Han pasado tres meses desde que no sé nada de Itachi. El día que nos trajeron de regreso, no nos dijeron absolutamente nada.

Ahora, bajo el manto de la noche, vuelvo a rogarle a Kami-sama que nos devuelva a Itachi. Que lo dejen en libertad y que dejen nuestra vida en paz.

Me acosté junto a mi hijo, que desde ese día me hace compañía por las noches, y procuraba que no pasara mucho tiempo pensando en la tardanza de su padre. Él aun creía que seguía consiguiendo mano de obra para las cosechas, mientras que yo, en el día, me encargaba de rescatar lo que quedaba de nuestras huertas y de los trabajadores que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de nuestro arresto.

Fue cuando lo sentí. Rodeó son su mano mi cintura y mi corazón se exaltó. No era necesario que prendiera la luz ni nada por el estilo. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—Itachi —su nombre salió de mis labios como un bálsamo y sentí como dejaba un beso en mi cuello.

—Estoy en casa.

Me giré suavemente para no despertar a Ame, y lo vi a los ojos. Nada en él había cambiado. La cárcel no le había afectado y eso me alivió.

—Pensé que este día no legaría nunca.

—Yo también —me dijo besándome y yo me dejé llevar. Tantos meses sin sentirlo a mi lado me estaban volviendo loco.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Le pregunté luego de un rato de besos y caricias contenidas.

—Llegué a un acuerdo con el Hokage —me dijo sentándose en la cama, haciendo que yo le siguiera —. Volveré a la aldea junto a mi familia, para servir a la aldea en benefició al mal que hice.

—Pero como…

—Todo se descubrió. Denuncié a los ancianos consejeros y no pudieron hacer más que admitir su culpa.

—Entonces…

—No estoy del todo libre. Aun soy un asesino de clase S, pero el líder de la aldea sabe que en momentos de guerra seré muy útil… además… quiero que Ame deje de estar encerrado. Vi tantas cosas de las que creí haber perdido. Tenemos dos sobrinas hermosas, y creo que los Uchiha dejaran de ser morenos.

—Son rubias como Ame —afirmé, entendiendo que seguramente, al igual que mi hijo, las niñas debían de haber salido iguales a su otro padre… al Hokage de Konoha.

—Sí… y aman la libertad. Esa que hemos tenido de cuartar en nuestro hijo.

No sabía que decir. Era todo tan sorpresivo que no podía asimilar bien la noticia, pero no me importaba mucho. Yo estaría con mi familia, cueste lo que cueste, aun si para eso volvíamos a estar en el ojo del huracán. Saldríamos adelante.

Me quité del cuello el collar que celosamente había cuidado y se lo puse yo mismo a mi esposo de palabra.

—Haré lo que creas que es lo mejor —le dije con sinceridad, mientras le besaba nuevamente y el instaba a que se acostara a mi lado, junto a Ame.

—Gracias.

Fin


End file.
